


Ich liebe dich

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cute, Everything is Beautiful, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, kind of sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky und Steve sind endlich wieder glücklich zusammen. Was spräche da gegen einen kleinen Friedhofsbesuch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich liebe dich

**Author's Note:**

> Weil mir langsam nichts mehr einfällt, möchte ich die Serie hiermit mit einem Fluffigen kleinen OS beenden.  
> Ich hoffe ihr mögt ihn :)

„Danke“, meinte Steve ruhig und sah auf das alte Grab seiner Mutter hinab, auf welches er bei seiner Ankunft einen Lilien-Strauß gelegt hatte, und welches nun, im 21. Jahrhundert, nicht mehr ganz so gepflegt aussah, wie damals bei der Beerdigung.  
Neben ihm ertönte ein sanftes Lachen. „Ich werde gut auf Stevie aufpassen“, versprach Bucky, der sich dazu hatte überreden lassen ihn zu begleiten, an das Grab gewandt und auch Steve lächelte leicht, bevor er Bucky einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Seit Bucky vor etwa einem Jahr zu ihm zurück gekommen war, waren seine Erinnerungen immer schneller zurückgekommen, bis er schließlich wieder alles wusste. Wenn auch nicht wieder ganz der alte war, sondern eher … eine Mischung aus James Barnes und dem Winter Soldier.

„Bis später, Mom“, meinte Steve danach leise – ebenfalls in Richtung des Grabes und nickte seiner Mutter leicht zu.  
„Bis dann, Mrs Rogers“, verabschiedete sich dann auch Bucky, und als sie sich umdrehten und dem Grab von Steves Mutter den Rücken kehrten, bevor sie den Friedhof vorerst verließen, schien es ihnen beiden so, als hätten sie den Segen der Frau.  
„Weißt du was ich gerade denke?“, fragte Bucky plötzlich und Steve sah fragend auf. „Ich liebe dich.“ Er lächelte seinen Freund und hoffentlich in Zukunft vielleicht irgendwann auch Ehemann breit an.


End file.
